Entre letras y el vacio
by akihikop
Summary: Una fobia, un joven con exito y alguien que desea vuelva a ser el mismo de quien se enamoro cuando apenas eran unos niños. Tal vez conocerse a traves de sus letras llene ese vacio que lo aparto de vivir.
1. Lluvia de inspiracion

_Autor: AkihikoP  
Parejas: Eren Jaeger / Levi Ackerman  
Capítulos: Sin definir  
Género: Yaoi, Romance, Humor, Angustia, Fobia, Hafefobia  
Disclaimer : Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen. _

* * *

**Lluvia de inspiración**

El sonido de la cafetera sonando, el aroma del café recién hecho era preciado, se pasaba un largo rato recargado sobre la isla en la cocina, camino con taza en mano hasta el escritorio, frente al gran ventanal que daba vista al exterior de casa, el puntero en la hoja Word parpadeo desde las 7 de la mañana, fue esa hora en la que encendió la computadora, no sabía ni cómo empezar pero basto una gota de agua de cielo para que la inspiración le llevara a escribir.

Llueve, no sé qué hago ahora, estoy en casa como todos los días, frente a la pantalla de la computadora, últimamente no he escrito nada, mi vista pocas veces se encontraba con la ciudad a través de la ventana. Vivo en una casa típica estilo inglés, la zona es bastante concurrida durante los fines de semana, hay buenos cafés y restaurantes, creo que eso impide que me vuelva loco estando encerrado en estas paredes que están cubiertas de libreros. No tengo mascotas, como para que me distraiga, pero veo al gato del vecino, siempre pasa por el balcón escapando de su acosador dueño.

No sé cómo puede tener una mascota, con un hijo recién nacido. Es tan anti-higiénico, de curiosidad no ha buscado cuantas bacterias tiene un gato, mas siendo de la clase que es de callejero, pero la verdad cada que lo veo debo admitir que es hermoso, un gato raro, con dos colores en su pelaje, no se a que se deba, la mitad de su cuerpo es blanco como la nieve, en cambio el otro es obscuro, cada uno de sus ojos por igual tiene el color diferente en cada pupila, jamás se queda lo suficiente como para apreciarlo. Pero por mi mejor, cada que se va salgo con un gran equipo de LEEG (Limpia Extrema y Extermina Gérmenes) no quiero dejar que alguna bacteria se cuele a mi casa. Creo que no lo he dicho pero soy una persona muy rara, no me gusta nada que las personas, animales u cosas que son de origen nada seguro me toquen.

A mi condición se le llama Afenfosfobia o Hafefobia, en términos generales es el medio intenso a ser tocado o tocar a otros. Creo que todo empezó después de que sufrí un percance familiar; la verdad que no quiero decir nada sobre eso, recordarlo me causa pesadillas, se vuelven más fuertes y ya he aprendido a manejarlas así que evitare ese tema por ahora. Pero la base es eso, las personas que me cuidaron después de eso me llevaron a un sin fin de hospitales para tratar mi condición, medico tras medico llegaban a la misma conclusión, no tengo remedio, no hay cura para lo que soy.

Es por eso que ahora me veo aquí, escribiendo esto para complacer el último esfuerzo de mi "familia" No lo son realmente en el aspecto literal, solo es algo que decidieron mis padres y sus amigos, el día que alguno faltara ellos serían los que tomarían el lugar en las vidas de cada hijo, han cumplido durante los últimos 15 años. Los primeros años fueron bastante complicados, para no tener que usar una palabra errada, porque sé que jamás hicieron nada para lastimarme. Bueno volviendo a lo mío, recuerdo que las noches eran las más fuertes, tenía 5 años y no deseaba cerrar los ojos, pero era difícil, digo a un niño de esa edad cualquier adulto puede llevarlo a la cama y dormir con él, abrazarlo, consolar al pequeño para que la pesadilla pase y este duerma.

En mi caso era peor, por mucho que se acercaban yo sentía como si muriera, mi corazón latía fuerte, como una locomotora sin frenos a punto de descarrilarse, temblaba, mis labios y boca estaba como desierto, no podía respirar, el pánico se apoderaba de mi cuando trataban de cuidar de mí. Cada que llegaba el siguiente día, la culpa me invadía, siempre me preguntaba ¿Porque soy así? ¿Soy un monstruo con ellos? La verdad es que así me sentía todo el tiempo. Ni en mi cumpleaños permití me dieran un abrazo.

Siempre comía en el lugar más alejado en la mesa, tenían una que media lo mismo que una casa normal, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que comí en familia, pero en ese momento era complicado para mí, antes de que llegara dejaban todo a mi alcance, en verdad les hice la vida de cuadritos, no tenían que hacerlo, muchas veces se los dije, les pedía perdón por ser como era, en verdad intente cientos de veces aceptar que me tocaran, el sostener mi mano para no tener pesadillas, ella siempre sonreía, él siempre se quejaba de que era imposible, después de todo cuando cumplí la edad suficiente para poder vivir solo les pedí me dejaran hacerlo.

Al principio se negaron, era muy joven para estar solo, me tomo meses en convencerlos, que era lo mejor para todos, existía la posibilidad de que cada que me vieran seria con una sonrisa sincera y feliz; no con esa que parecía estar llena de dolor nostalgia del niño que era antes de ese día, recuerdo bien que me cuidaban cada que mis padres salían juntos en algo que era llamado "citas para aumentar el amor!" eso decía mi padre, lo recuerdo bien porque siempre acababa con un pequeño golpe en la cabeza por parte de mi mama, jamás pensé por qué pero era divertido saber que eso sucedería, hay veces que recuerdo jugar con alguien, no recuerdo su rostro, escucho su voz en ocasiones, otras no lo hago pero veo que sus labios se mueven, las imágenes son borrosas.

Es la primera vez que pienso en él, ese niño con quien jugaba cada que mis padres salían y me encargaban con sus amigos. Es la primera vez en 15 años que lo pienso detenidamente; después le preguntare a mi tía, tal vez sea un niño que vivía cerca de su casa, bien retomando lo que decía, cuando aceptaron fue como si mis ruegos fueran escuchados por dios, es más fui al templo, pedí porque me permitieran estar en un lugar siendo independiente, tenía 12 años cuando obtuve mi libertad, los tíos me cuidarían en el aspecto económico, después de todo eran mis albaceas quienes cuidaban de mi herencia.

Al parecer mis padres dejaron todo a mi nombre, actualmente sé que es bastante, mi padre era un gran médico, dueño de un importante hospital, por otro lado mi madre era amante de la literatura, un gran punto a mi favor, una vez me preguntaron los tíos que quería ser de grande, justo antes de que aceptaran el que me fuera de su casa. Mi respuesta fue que todo estaba en mi cabeza y mis manos, se rieron de mi esa ocasión, la verdad me molesto; digo contaba con 12 cuando hicieron esa pregunta, es difícil imaginar que serás de grande a esa edad, en especial cuando todo incluye contacto con personas, animales, cosas etc.

Pero algo en mi corazón me decía que todo estaría bien, teniendo los genes de dos maravillosas personas, yo seguro que era bueno en algo, sencillamente que no llegaba ese "que" a mi vida. Entonces me mude al primer departamento cerca de casa, estaba como a diez minutos en auto. Me monitoreaban con cámaras instaladas en todo el departamento, ya era bastante limpio, cuide de mi alimentación, cada dos semanas mi tía se encargaba de llenar mi refrigerador de comida, de ver que nada faltara. Siempre que venía su sonrisa era más clara, creo que de alguna forma acerté, el no ver mis crisis ella estaba mejor.

El tío era quien insistía en que saliera, tenía que vivir, la verdad es que tampoco dije como estuve estudiando, no asistí a la escuela como los demás niños, siempre tuve profesores privados, cuando decidí mudarme fue lo mismo pero sin que llegara a visitar mi departamento. Un punto a favor de todo el desquiciante rumbo que tomo mi vida, es que mi mejor refugio fue la biblioteca de esa casa, grande, con solo abrir las puertas el aroma a libros antiguos me daba una sensación de hogar, pasaba horas sentado en un gran sofá con muchos libros a mi lado. Parecía un fuerte cada que iban por mí, si no lo hacían hasta yo olvidaba comer, gracias a eso curse por adelantado la secundaria; por igual la preparatoria.

El primer año de mi vida estando solo tuvo grandes cambios, tenía tanto tiempo para mi después de estudiar en esa época estaba terminando la preparatoria, no salía, no lo necesitaba; pero tenía la computadora a la mano, los libros eran mi mejor amigo, podía hacer maravillas, convertirme en vampiro, en un hombre lobo, tal vez era el héroe salvando a una doncella, me tomo mucho el pensarlo buscando en el navegador encontré tantos sitios en los que personas como yo en el sentido mas figurado, publicaban sus historias, eran divertidas, fuera de lo normal en un libro de pasta gruesa, la verdad que amo los libros, pero poder compartir mi opinión acerca de una historia y que me respondieran, de alguna forma ese sentimiento apareció, como si hubieran encendido un cerillo en la oscuridad, era débil al principio, paulatinamente se volvió una gran llama en mi interior creciendo y no deseaba ese sentimiento nuevo desapareciera.

Por primera vez en mi vida hice un amigo a los 14 años, conocí a un chico rubio muy divertido, tímido la primera vez que nos vimos, claro que esto por Skype. Todo comenzó después de que mucho darle vueltas, literalmente le di vueltas a la sala en el departamento pensando, si era buena idea publicar algo en esa web, es que a pesar de que nadie ve tu rostro, muchos dirán que es fácil pero saber que tus palabras están flotando en el mar que es internet es abrumador, fue como publique mi primera historia, llamada "Sin Alas" no pensé que tuviera tanta presencia pero fue mejor recibida de lo que creí.

El primero en comentar fue un tal Duende de Algodón, me dio mucha risa, pero con cada capítulo era el primero en decirme que opinaba, fue el contribuyente a que continuara escribiendo. Y bien continuando con nuestra charla decidimos pasarnos mails, números de teléfono y comenzamos a comunicarnos por Skype todos los días, él se enteró de mi condición cuando insistió conocerme, pese a todo eso me visito en casa de mis tíos, pensé que su actitud sería más precavida, pero fue lo contrario, así como cruzo por la puerta se me lanzo a los brazos, trastabille queriendo separarme y fui a dar a piso con todo y Armin en mi pecho, sufrí una crisis leve, me controle cuando tomo su distancia.

Imagine que él se iría, dejaría de ser amigo de un loco como yo, pero la verdad no lo hizo, volvió a visitarme tres veces, ya que vivía bastante lejos de donde yo me encontraba, la segunda fue cuando le avise que publicaría la historia en la editorial Titán, al parecer el dueño de la editorial era un asiduo visitante de la web cuando encontró esa historia no dudo en leerla toda, no sé si se impresiono, pero debió ser algo que le llamo la atención, que solicito encontrarnos, eso era lo más difícil para mí, pero seguido de explicarle mi situación accedió a vernos en compañía de mi amigo Armin, en mi departamento, esos días en los que las negociaciones se firmaron, hubo varias cláusulas, es más tuve que asesorarme con un buen abogado, la misma firma que atendía los asuntos de mis padres, fue de la única forma en la que accedí a publicar mi historia en esa editorial, siendo claro que no revelarían mi nombre y detalles de mas que no diré porque estaría en contra del contrato.

Mis tíos no sabían nada hasta el quinceavo invierno, que fue en el que también me acompaño mi mejor amigo, tal vez o lo revele hasta ese día, pero después de la publicación de los dos primeros tomos de mi obra como ahora le decían en la editorial, aun no me creía que gracias a dar el primer paso me encontraba trabajando de algo maravilloso como lo es la literatura. Con un par de regaños encima que ni lo fueron tanto, mi tía Kuchel me felicito, el tío Kenny lo hizo por igual, fue cuando me aclaro el mal entendido de dos años atrás, no se rio por que fuera inmadura mi respuesta, si no por que hice lo que dije, me volví un escritor como lo era mi madre, esa ocasión mi Tía me entrego un par de libros que escribió mi madre, fue el mejor regalo que alguien me pudiera dar.

Me la pase un mes sin tener contacto con nadie, le avise a todos que mi tiempo estaba pactado, durante ese tiempo me dedique a leer cada libro que me entrego mi tía, no como para tardarme 31 días con sus noches incluidas, pero los releí no sé cuántas veces, llore a mares, la verdad no necesite que alguien más me viera tan frágil, por eso avise antes de que alguien llegara a visitar, hasta hice una gran despensa para no tener que recurrir a que alguien llegara con cosas para poder comer…..

El día se hizo una noche lluviosa, el sonido de su estómago gruñendo por comida por fin lo despego de su computadora, estiro los brazos, su cuello ya dolía pero cuando comenzaba a escribir no paraba, solo que no imagino que sería así al contar su vida a un extraño. Si un extraño que no lo era tanto, después de todo la única cosa que le pidieron a Eren era que cuando ellos encontraran a un buen psiquiatra accediera al tratamiento, este consistía en escribir cada día, las partes que marcaron su vida.

Ese día termino, inclusive sus manos no se detenían, estaban ansiosas por continuar, pero tenía que descansar, ya que el en unas horas tendría la visita de su amigo después de 3 años sin ver a su gran amigo, volvía a su país, pero esa es otra historia, ya será otro día porque cenar y un buen baño eran la mejor receta para que Morfeo llamara, cediendo a sus encantos sobre la almohada, con la luz apagada Eren Jaeger dormía esperando no soñar nada como todas las noches pedia.

* * *

NA: Es la primera vez que publico aqui, no soy la gran escritoria pero de pronto me anime, la fobia de Eren esta mezclada con otra pero esa la desarrollo despues cosa que se va a ir resolviendo con el paso de los capitulos, porque aparecera su "maravilloso doctor" ok. Espero les guste y vea sus comentarios. Cualquier duda pueden preguntar.


	2. Tarde para comenzar

_Autor: AkihikoP  
Parejas: Eren Jaeger / Levi Ackerman  
Capítulos: Sin definir  
Género: Yaoi, Romance, Humor, Angustia, Fobia, Hafefobia  
Disclaimer : Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen. _

* * *

_**Tarde para comenzar**_

 _Acostumbrado a despertarse de forma automática, era algo por sentado que él estaría despierto, pero fue diferente, si no hubiera sido por la gran ayuda del escandaloso de su vecino que perseguía a su mascota, jamás hubiera abierto los ojos, su cuerpo quedo en una posición rara, se encontraba de con la cabeza en el pie de la cama y los pies en la cabecera. Su cabello desarreglado le impidió deslumbrarse por la luz que se coló por la ventana, se le olvido cerrar las persianas, comenzó extrañado de su propia actitud en la cama, pero el teléfono comenzó a resonar, era su alarma, es como si un gran foco de luz se encendiera en su cabeza, recordó que día era, bajo de la cama tropezando en el acto, prácticamente rodo hasta tocar el piso._

 _─¡DEMONIOS!…..¡ARMIN!…¡EL VUELO!_

 _Reviso la hora, era poco tiempo para hacer todo lo que tenía planeado, ya después tendría tiempo para pensar que sucedió, por que despertó tan tarde, su reloj natural era exacto despertaba a las 6 de la mañana aumento una hora más de lo que dormía antes, el mismo gato del vecino que ya estaba en el balcón como algunas veces se sorprendió, ese hombre se movía rápido, una vez que termino de poner en orden la habitación y la ducha, el buscar la ropa adecuada, no sin antes llamar por teléfono.  
_

 _Y como no estar preocupado si antes de que Armin se fuera a estados unidos le hizo prometer que a su regreso el mismo esperaría en el aeropuerto, maldecía el momento en que la debilidad le hizo prometerlo, pero lo hizo, recurrió a la ayuda familiar, el tío Kenny le dio clases de manejo, de alguna forma tenía que salir sin la ayuda o la cercanía de otro, durante ese tiempo ahorro lo suficiente para adquirir su primer vehículo nada ostentoso, un Toyota corolla de color plata, era amplio solo lo usaba el, estaba listo, al parecer aun no arribaba el avión porque su amigo no respondía el teléfono, mejor para el que salió calculando el tiempo que le tomaría llegar._

 _─Por que tenía que aceptar….bien ahora estaría en casa, escribiendo…..  
La noche anterior quedo molido, su cerebro se agotó, su cuerpo por igual, no hizo nada más que escribir, pero no era cualquier cosa, ningún nuevo libro, tampoco reseñas o comentarios acerca de otros autores en la misma web en la que le vio nacer, pero en lo que analizaba sabía que algo estaba olvidando, sus dedos golpeteaban el volante, eso le ayudaba a pensar, por fin se detuvo en el aeropuerto, mientras marcaba recordó lo que olvido hacer horas antes. _

_─No se lo envié al doc.…─Se pasó la mano por el rostro con una expresión de dolor, porque si lo era, recibiría una queja la tía Kuchel y ella se ensañaría con él, tomo un respiro pensó un momento antes de caer en la desdicha o resignarse ─Lo tengo… no creo que un doctor esperara hasta tarde por un reporte ─ Su teléfono tenía acceso a sus documentos, antes de enviarlo por la dirección en los documentos que entrego su familia, no sabía cómo iniciar una disculpa, si de algo se sentía muy orgulloso es que era su sinceridad, era muy difícil mentir o esconder la verdad._

 _Estimado doctor:_

 _Antes que nada una disculpa, sé que no es el medio por la cual hacerlo, tampoco hay excusas para que evite que se moleste con mi falta de cumplimiento, no era mi intensión. Ayer después de escribir el primer reporte, sentí como si un camino con doble carga me aplastara, no es la descripción más común pero así, digo ¿Ha visto alguna vez al correcaminos y al coyote? Haga de cuenta que el correcaminos fueron esas palabras que ahora le envió después se volvieron dos par de gigantes yunques sobre mi cuerpo. Desperté en la más rara posición en la cama, siempre despierto normal sin moverme o revolver las sabanas, hoy puedo decir que desperté con la cabeza en los pies, o los pies en la cabeza como se pueda entender usted lo sabrá._

 _No sé cómo decirle y sé que es parte de la terapia "moderna" a la que me accedí, sin embargo siento que sería grosero no saber cómo dirigirme a usted, le digo solo ¿Doc? ¿Doc. sin nombre? ¿No name? No estoy para exigir pero si le enviare cada reporte de mi vida también llegaran notas sobre lo que me ha causado, bueno eso viene en el documento que me entrego mi familia. Usted elija el nombre no importa si es falso, por lo menos sentiré que no hablo con el aire o con el servicio postal de su hospital._

 _A todo esto, le envió mi primer reporte, después de la mañana tan insólita que tuve me di cuenta que no lo hice, por eso mismo le entregare el segundo reporte ampliado con lo que me suceda hoy como ofrenda de que no fue intencional, solo estaba "abrumado" la verdad que no creo que sea la palabra que refleje como me siento. De todas maneras gracias por el tiempo que me da, sin otro asunto me despido, espero tenga buen día, noche, tarde, madrugada, no se a qué horas vea esto.  
_

 _Acabo de redactar adjuntado el primer reporte, ya más tarde no se olvidaría de entregarle el segundo, pero esta vez puntual sin retrasos ni ofrendas para obtener su ¿Perdón?, volviendo a sus asuntos llamo al rubio que por fin no tardo─ ¿Armin?… ¿Dónde estás? Me encuentro en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto ─ La verdad no le gustaba ver a tanta gente acumulada en un lugar, logro mucho llegando hasta el estacionamiento. ─ ¡Waaaa! Eren ya estoy saliendo, casi dudo de que llegaras por mí. ─Chasqueo la lengua, pero que hacerle le dio la razón ─Te lo prometí, así que llega antes de que me desespere ─_

 _Se escuchó la risa del rubio antes de colgar, tal vez si le entregaba el día no comenzó tan mal. Después de todo si su amigo llego este día era perdonable lo que hizo, Armin cambio aunque solo físicamente, su aspecto era de alguien maduro, después de todo ya tenían ambos veinte años, su aspecto era varonil pero no mucho, algo delicado en sus facciones como siempre pero llamativas era atractivo. Le ayudo abriendo la porta equipajes, la alegría era mucha como para que de pronto lo abrazara así de fugaz como lo hizo un abrazo rápido entre risas. Puso de punta los nervios de Eren sus ojos se cerraron en automático al igual que sus puños, cuando escucho su voz fue que de nuevo respiro, porque se estaba poniendo de colores._

 _─Perdón, Eren perdón pero tenía que hacerlo, es la segunda vez en todo el tiempo que te conozco que te doy un abrazo y fue rápido, no abuse_

 _Quería gritar pero como negar eso después de tantos años, fue rápido pero escalofriante, asintió con un ademan de la derecha indicando subieran al vehículo, ya lo peor había pasado. Durante el trayecto a casa, siendo que el rubio no volvería a su pueblo y el lugar a donde llegaría seria con Eren quien acepto que viviera con él, la casa que tenía actualmente era por mucho muy grande para una sola persona, la casa contaba con tres habitaciones, tres baños, sala, cocina, un gran jardín, comedor y lugares de entretención a su disposición. ─Llegamos, aquí es mi hogar…._

 _Mientras tanto en otro lugar horas antes…. _

_Tac…Tac…..Tac…..Tac… Sobre el escritorio color caoba el sonido de un pequeño objeto (Bolas de newton) se volvió constante desde la noche anterior. Un tipo con el entrecejo cerrado, la mirada seria enfocada en la pantalla de la computadora─ ¡Maldici…! ─A mitad de maldecir la puerta se abrió ─ ¡Enanin! ¿Ya tan temprano despotricando maldiciones? ─ La persona que menos quería ver apareció como si fuera invocada ─ ¡Tch!….Y eso a ti que te importa lentes de mierda ─ Camino hasta la habitación contigua, se quitó la bata blanca, tomo el blazer gris, observando a la más alta por el reflejo del espejo ─ Que demonios quieres Hanji, te dije que no quiero escucharte después de despertar ─  
_

 _La otra se apoyó sobre el escritorio con los brazos cruzados riendo de su tan dichoso dormir─ Si a eso le dices dormir, entonces yo acabo de despertar también, Levi por que no te vas a tu casa, los pacientes están estables, dos días seguidos sin dormir no te sentaran bien, decepcionaras a las pacientes que son tus fans─ Se aprovechó de que guardaba todo tan meticuloso como siempre para burlarse de su no tan buena fama entre los pacientes, los niños le decían ogro, otros Dorian gray pero solo porque jamás sonreía, siempre tenía la misma cara de no tener amigos.─Me importa poco cuatro ojos, ya suficiente tienen con que les salve la vida ─ Tomo su teléfono, que ya repicaba eran las 7 de la mañana , dejo a su nada agradable visita en el consultorio, paso más de dos días despierto, era su día descanso. No deseaba nada, solo llegar a casa limpiar todo, durante tantos días ausente el polvo se acumulaba eso era lo que siempre pensaba el ojiverde, para su suerte un mensaje lo distrajo de camino a casa, antes de cruzar el semáforo, abrió el dichoso mensaje.  
_

 _─ ¡Tch!… ahora no estoy para tus bromas Erwin…─ Golpeo el volante, su cuerpo pedía descansar, sin negar que la oferta en el mensaje estaba en sus planes, simplemente rechazo en ese momento y sin desviarse llego a casa, se quitó la ropa por otra apropiada, de la nariz para abajo estaba cubierto, haría limpieza general. Los mensajes seguían llegando, fastidiado apago el teléfono, si no era una emergían del hospital haría caso omiso del resto hasta el de su madre si llegaba a llamar. Le tomo tiempo pero termino, su departamento brillaba, con eso olvido lo que lo molesto desde temprano, últimamente se irritaba con más frecuencia, su madre le hizo volver a recordar cosas que estaba según "en el olvido".  
_

 _Dentro de la regadera su mirada estaba perdida ─ Debí darle el caso a Hanji…. ─ Aun estaba a tiempo, el acuerdo era ayudar, nunca dijo que sería personalmente, confiaba en las capacidades de su colega, esa loca llevaba tiempo tratando con problemas similares en otros pacientes. Estaba decidido a dejar el asunto por la paz, secaba su cabello de camino al escritorio, en pocos minutos observo algo diferente en su cuenta de correo, un mensaje que no planeaba abrir, sin idea de quien era ─ ¿Quién demonios es "Alas de libertad"? … ─ Un click basto para saber de quién era, el paciente del que estaba planeando encomendar a Hanji, se suponía que eso llegaría la noche anterior, necesitaba parar de leer pero no lo logro, continúo leyendo._

 _Estimado doctor:_

 _Antes que nada una disculpa, sé que no es el medio por la cual hacerlo, tampoco hay excusas para que evite que se moleste con mi falta de cumplimiento, no era mi intensión. Ayer después de escribir el primer reporte, sentí como si un camino con doble carga me aplastara, no es la descripción más común pero así, digo ¿Ha visto alguna vez al correcaminos y al coyote? Haga de cuenta que el correcaminos fueron esas palabras que ahora le envió después se volvieron dos par de gigantes yunques sobre mi cuerpo. Desperté en la más rara posición en la cama, siempre despierto normal sin moverme o revolver las sabanas, hoy puedo decir que desperté con la cabeza en los pies, o los pies en la cabeza como se pueda entender usted lo sabrá….._

Se sirvió un té, para continuar su lectura, el primer reporte de su paciente. Eren Jaeger alias "Alas de libertad" ─Sera un escritor y toda esa mierda pero para ser puntual es un fracaso ─ Estiro los brazos, elevo la vista a la altura del librero que constaba con una línea completa de libros con el nombre de un solo autor de nombre Saint. Sabía bien qué tipo de autor era, sin falta cada que salía un libro nuevo una persona en especial se encarga de enviarle una copia ─ En qué diablos me metí…..─Bufo sin controlar su frustración, ese nombre ya representaba un problema. Pero era profesional, escribió una respuesta aclarando sus dudas ese paciente ya estaba descolocando al pelinegro.

 _Mocoso…._

 _Así te llamare, por varias razones, pero la que respalda todo es por el hecho de ser incumplido, las terapias son agotadoras mental, emocional y físicamente es por eso que esta terapia es la indicada para ti, no tendrás presiones, pero para mí es importante que tomes enserio mi trabajo, no hablas con la pantalla, ni con una máquina. De ahora en adelante me nombraras Heicho si no sabes lo que significa puedes investigarlo, no creo que tengas el tiempo tan lleno como para que no lo hagas. Leí tu primer reporte, a grandes rasgos es lo que busco, que tu abras las puertas que te harán sentir libre al terminar la terapia._

 _No hay tiempo en esto, pero después de cada reporte, encontraras más preguntas que quiero respondas. Encontraras cosas que tal vez omitiste. La próxima que tardes mis puntos serán evaluados por tu familia, la Sra. y Sr. Ackerman te harán llegar mi inconformidad. Quiero el próximo a la hora establecida o sabrás de mí. No soy como tus otros poco profesionales ni experimentados que te trataron. Retomando, quiero que respondas lo siguiente, y nada de quejas, me contrataron así que no es mi culpa es tu familia quien quiere tu bienestar._

 _Continuando, ahora que lo noto hay algo especial en esa casa que te mantenga en calma. A pesar de que no tengas mascotas, algo te permite estar estable dentro de esa casa. Deduzco te mudaste, vivías en un departamento y ahora es una casa estilo inglés. ¿Algo te hizo cambiar? Tengo curiosidad, a lo que me lleva ¿Cuándo empezaste a sentir que el toque de algunas cosas, seres, personas o lo que sea son anti-higiénicos? necesito abarcar todo mocoso, no omitas detalles que para ti son menos importantes. Entre ellos el hecho de ocupar los servicios de un abogado familiar para ver lo de contrato. Muchos autores usan seudónimos; no es raro, sin embargo ¿Qué era lo que no te permitía firmar el contrato?_

 _La confianza que veo esta en tus tíos es mucha, lo que no entiendo es el tiempo, por que esperar tanto tiempo para decirles tu gran logro. A tu amigo se lo dijiste de inmediato; pero tu familia tardo años. Por ultimo ese niño que recuerdas ahora, fue tu amigo o es un niño que inventaste; con tu condición a la edad en la que se te diagnóstico, debió ser difícil tener amigos. Sería un buen momento para que recordaras cosas que te ayuden en este proceso, muchas veces los recuerdos son fuente clave para la recuperación de un paciente._

 _En el próximo reporte agrega todo esto ampliara mi panorama y el tuyo. No olvides que esto lo propusiste tú, no debe faltar lo que hiciste hoy ¿Te queda claro?_

Respiro profundo después de enviar; cada pregunta tenía que profundizar, su paciente estaba por abrir esas puertas que se encontraban cerradas, tantas preguntas no eran necesarias, pero si son en gran cantidad, las personas no se dan cuenta de cual es lo que se busca. Su pasado aclararía las razones del porque ahora actuaba como un egocéntrico. ─Así que desarrollaste algo más después de tanto tiempo, no veo problema con ese, a menos que sea un caso severo… ─ Era tarde, su departamento estaba en el primer piso del edificio. El teléfono en casa sonaba y este venía con las quejas de un joven rubio que bien conocía ─ ¿Piensas bajar? Si no te gusta ir al hospital deberías renunciar y ayudar un poco aquí abajo ─ Chasqueo la lengua, no era incumplido, era su día de descanso, quien diablos pensaría en trabajar de nuevo, aunque ese lugar era algo que deseaba más que estar en un hospital horas enteras.

─Ya deja de lloriquear, estoy por bajar, no dormí en tres días después de esto mañana te harás cargo como siempre ─Colgó tomando el atuendo oficial de su trabajo "extra", en cambio esperaba alejar su mente de lo que pidió al último, ese niño que recordó, no hubo motivo para presionar así, no ayudaba mucho, era innecesario mencionarlo o sacarlo a flote de nuevo. Que conseguiría, ni el mismo lo sabía, observo la ventana unos segundos desde el marco de la puerta, todos los días, sin falta observaba unos segundos por ella al otro lado de la acera, sin palabras cerró la puerta y bajo a la vida que soñó y que ahora le costaba tomar.

* * *

NA: Cuando vi los primeros seguidores fue maravilloso, no pense que gustara se que so poquitos pero para mi son valiosos. Me salen largos y me gusta como quedo, espero les agrade y comenten es lindo ver el primer review me mucho mas.

LadyAniMangaXD: Espero que este capitulo te guste, la verdad que los primeros son como la intro, pero despues de esto todo es mas divertido para estos dos.


	3. La vida de un espia

_Autor: AkihikoP  
Parejas: Eren Jaeger / Levi Ackerman  
Capítulos: Sin definir  
Género: Yaoi, Romance, Humor, Angustia, Fobia, Hafefobia  
Disclaimer : Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen. _

_NA: Disculpen si en algun momento aparece alguna pequeña falta de ortografia, espero que no pero si las hay en verdad lo siento._

* * *

 **La vida de un espía**

Un gran ¡AAHHHH!... se adueñó de la cocina, de nuevo se encontraba ahí dudando de sus posibilidades. Preguntando si fue suficiente con lo que envió como disculpa, la taza con una leyenda escrita "One day at a time" esas palabra no mentían, tenían toda literalmente la taza llena de razón y claro que de té, esta vez no era café, Armin como buen amigo y como pago simbólico por vivir con Eren. Requirió de caminar hasta la ventana de la habitación, el abrir está dando rienda suelta a la bien entremetida corriente de aire, pero nada se comparaba con los diferentes matices en el cielo antes de llegar la noche, entre el rico te, el cielo y su "fe" recuperada en que todo estaba mejor tomo lugar frente a la computadora.

En el correo aparecía uno con título especial ─ ¡La próxima sabrás de mí! ─ Al cabo de unos segundos un fuerte y tenebroso escalofrío lo partió por la mitad. Ya estaba imaginando a su tía, a su tío regañándole por hacer enojarla, hasta un chillido salió del moreno para iniciar su lectura. ─ Prometo…en mi vida, prometo por mi libro favorito no tardarme de nuevo, pero no la tía, por favor se piadoso ─Elevo sus manos como rostro al cielo raso de su habitación suplicando a los dioses su piedad y entre ellos al doctor al cual le agrego nombre, ese gafete tenía el nombre de "Heicho" sin rostro, solo una bata y estatura promedio.

 _Mocoso…._

 _Así te llamare, por varias razones, pero la que respalda todo es por el hecho de ser incumplido, las terapias son agotadoras mental, emocional y físicamente es por eso que esta terapia es la indicada para ti, no tendrás presiones, pero para mí es importante que tomes enserio mi trabajo, no hablas con la pantalla, ni con una máquina. De ahora en adelante me nombraras Heicho…_

Bien no estaba mal, no había sentencias de muerte, pero si preguntas para responder, si recordaba los exámenes por los que paso, seria todo fácil. Sin embargo no era verdad requerían mayor cuidado, pero por algún lugar comenzaría. Pensar en la repercusión de sus acciones no le agradaba en nada. Sus manos fueron a despejar sus inseguridades, palmeo sus mejillas con algo de fuerza, dolió pero era mejor eso a dudar más y no acabar nada. ─ ¡Ok!... ¡Eren olvida todo y concéntrate!─ Ahí se encontraba con el pecho inflado, con la mirada llena de seguridad y sus delgados dedos sobre las teclas, para después desinflarse como un globo con fugas, pero la seguridad estaba ahí, no se fue.

Heicho:

Antes de que comience con mi gran entrega con todo y plus. Gracias por responder a mis dudas, a la falta imborrable de no enviar el documento. Sé que tiene otros pacientes y prometo no hacerlo de nuevo, no falto a mi palabra, pero siento que la palabra es lo que menos interesa aquí ahora, no es lo mismo decirlo que hacerlo, por ende yo se lo demostrare. Y puede decirme Eren, ¿Pero mocoso? Digo ya tengo veinte como para que alguien me diga mocoso.

Regresando en lo que me quede la última vez y en el proceso resolver esos espacios en blanco que me mando. No deseo omitir nada, solo que es bueno tener un médico, si fuera fácil no requeriría sus servicios ¿No lo cree? Para comenzar me encuentro en mi habitación, la razón de que no cambio de locación es porque me gusta mi habitación una respuesta fácil.

Esta habitación no fue la única después de recibir los libros de mi madre, desde el jardín trasero hasta la área de la sala presenciaron mi estado. Siendo un hombre que eso creo que es, si no por favor excúseme y no lo tome a mal porque suena como uno. Volviendo a lo que decía, siendo un hombre hay momentos en los que quiere permanecer apartado de la vista de todos, si sufre, si llora, grita o solo quiere ahogarse en sentimientos lo que menos se necesita es compañía. Tal vez sea tonto, que alguien vea mi debilidad, pero soy débil ya en mi vida con lo que lucho cada día.

El mes pasó, para cuando me di cuenta me encontraba escribiendo un nuevo libro, es como si hubiera escarmentado mi alma de alguna forma, necesitaba sacudir mi interior. Después de ese libro que fue el cuarto en mi carrera, que más bien lo tomo como un increíble hobbie que me da frutos. Esa llama que nació en mí en meses pasados creció, es sorprendente lo que uno cambia cuando crece.

Todo paso tal como inicio mi carrera de la curiosidad, el dueño de la editorial se ofreció a llevarme a la empresa para ver los colores de la nueva portada porque iban a hacer una nueva impresión de mis anteriores trabajos. Y fue ahí de camino a la editorial que vi la casa de la que me enamore. Es como ese dicho, no si sea correcto, si no está en toda la libertad de corregirme, el dicho es que siempre hay un frijol en el arroz, creerá que bromeo, pero en toda esa avenida no hay un alma de hogar, son departamentos, negocios, un lugar frio a la vista pero me imagine en ese momento que en cierta hora del día estaba animado. Eso es lo que menos importaba, una casa hermosa de estilo inglés muy antigua, grande con un perfecto jardín delantero. Fueron segundos en los que la aprecie, fue suficiente para que decidiera ir por ella.

Me costó tiempo, mucha ayuda, es cuando detesto mi condición, puedo hablar de forma apropiada, sin temor con lo que deseo; sin embargo cuando se trata de entrar en contacto físico, como un saludo amistoso hay una gran muralla, no puedo vencer mi ansiedad. Mi tío Kenny se acercó, escucho mi urgencia, pues investigando, era la última casa que se resistía a vender, no quise perder el tiempo, mi familia me brindo su mano, yo arregle todo lo administrativo. Las personas que eran dueñas no la vendían porque odiaban la idea de derrumbar su hogar, pero accedieron a vendérmela con la única razón de que yo no lo haría.

Ese día cuando tuve las llaves de la casa en mi poder mis tíos me vieron en ese estado, llorando pero riendo a la vez, ahora que lo imagino debió ser bastante loco. Esa casa que no me dejo dormir durante tres meses hasta que la obtuve por fin era mía. Fue comprensible para todos que me emocionara así, ellos me lo dijeron, compre algo con mi propio dinero, mi propio hogar. A lo que me lleva es que este lugar me recuerda demasiado a la casa de campo a la que iba de niño con mis padres. Al principio creí que eran recuerdos inventados para tratar de dormir despierto, pero me corrigieron, si existe esa casa, tengo una foto de ella está frente a un lago, un gran bosque espeso y la casa de estilo inglés, mi madre y padre sonriendo y yo entre ellos en los brazos de mi padre.

Si hay una respuesta es esa, es como si hubiera recuperado una parte de mi vida. No hay otra razón, es cálido, siento que puedo ir a cualquier lugar ya que tengo a donde regresar. La remodele, al paso de unos meses me mude de forma definitiva a mi nuevo hogar, la más preocupada eran las dos mujeres de mi familia, estaba mucho muy lejos, sin vigilancia como lo estaba el departamento que vendí para la remodelación de la casa. Con todo y sus quejas lo hice, me lo pasaron todo cuando la vieron con los cambios hechos para mantenerla como en sus mejores años.

Como en todo, vivir lejos deja problemas, uno de ellos era el transporte. Por ende compre un auto nada presuntuoso, cómodo y que entrara en la cochera, me tomo unas tres clases aprender a conducir con ayuda de mi tío. Él fue el más dispuesto a enseñarme, siempre me decía que tenía que salir a vivir mi vida, que es corta, que debo enamorarme, que mis padres serian felices de verme hacer mi vida. Me gane puntos con él, lo que significa que ya siente menos carga, a pesar de mi edad Heicho ellos siguen sintiendo un gran peso en sus hombros. Debe saberlo mejor que nadie por eso lo contrataron. Tal como sabe de niño sufrí de episodios constantes por el trato de mi familia queriendo acercarse, es el punto por el que yo solicitara ayuda legal. Cuando firme con la editorial lo hice, teniendo conocimiento de lo que requería, era novato no estaba como para pedir las piedras de la virgen, pero mi condición me impide muchas cosas.

Que por más que trato de vencer no logro, sé muy bien que se siente ser un admirador de un autor, querer conocer a esa persona, escucharlo, estrechar su mano, que claro que no lo haría hasta ese punto, me conformo con verlo a través de la pantalla, pero sé que los demás sí. La angustia con la tristeza se me mezclaron, no quería decepcionarlos ¿Quién disfrutaría de mi compañía si no puede demostrar sus emociones con acciones? Me plante que usaría un seudónimo, mi identidad quedaba oculta, en la empresa lo tomaron como una excelente forma de mercadeo.

Y de paso tampoco estaría expuesto mi rostro, que llegaran a casa, quisieran un abrazo, un autógrafo o cualquier cosa que como admiradores quieren. No verían mis episodios vergonzosos, creerá que me importa mucho mi reputación. La verdad que eso me importa poco, cada que pienso en lo que sucedía de niño, esa mirada en mi familia. No quiero hacer sufrir a nadie, es suficiente conmigo, si veo sus sonrisas me basta. Fue lo que me llevo a esperar tanto tiempo, confió en ellos, no es que no sea así. Pero me dieron mucho, ellos no tenían por qué llevar a un niño como yo a sus vidas.

Se preocuparon de cada detalle, escucharon mis llantos, mi frustración, sé que les costaba mucho siendo que yo soy el recuerdo de mis padres. Si viera sus rostros al hablar de ellos, es como si se iluminara algo en su interior, hablando de mí antes del incidente, parece como si fuera dos personas en una. Sus palabras me hacen sentir un espía de ese otro que fui, ese niño que sonreía ante la adversidad, alegre que repartía abrazos como tía Kuchel me relataba. Me impidió decirles de mi gran logro, yo necesitaba estar seguro, de que no les daría otra tristeza en su lugar sería una gran felicidad.

Ser complaciente no es bueno, solo que son como mis segundos padres, quiero ser su orgullo que sienta que su esfuerzo no ha sido en vano. En quien podía apoyarme era mi mejor amigo Armin, de alguna forma me comprende. Pero el también creció y su abuelo tuvo que regresar al país en el que su familia nació, antes de que se fuera lo visite. Heicho ¿Avance un poco no lo cree? Una semana antes de que se fuera a estados unidos lo visite, su ciudad está lejos de la capital. Me hizo un croquis con las indicaciones de que tomar y que no, fue el día mas tenebroso de mi larga vida hasta ese momento. Subir al transporte, desde la salida de casa subir al taxi, no fue tan difícil hasta ahí la situación la estaba llevando muy bien, tenía que pagar, gracias a dios que había un lugar en donde depositar el dinero y pague lo exacto así que no tuve que estresarme. La pesadilla llego al ver la estación del metro, la gente pasaba una cerca de la otra, no sé cómo no hacen una entrada más grande.

Me pegue lo más posible a la pared para bajar las escaleras evite todo contacto, trate de no parecer un maniático. Me espere a que los vagones fueran desocupados, cada que entraban salían mayor cantidad, en el tercero tome valor y respiración para no ahogarme al entrar, la gente tan cerca y yo cerrando los ojos, juro que parecía estar rezando. Cuando llegue al lugar en que tenía que transbordar a donde estaba la sección del tren, porque si para mi suerte tome tren. Me dije "Maldición" entre que subía y no llegue muy noche, a dos paradas para el final de la línea estaba la estación en la que me baje, digo ahí dios jamás visita pero estaba lejos, ya entendía cuando Armin me decía que era difícil visitarme.

Es que tenías que llevar hasta almuerzo para no morir de hambre de lo largo que esta el camino. Era invierno, estaba nevando pero Armin y su abuelo me esperaron, fue un agradable recibimiento, ya estaba listo para la emboscada de abrazos, en cambio el único que recibí fue uno de parte del abuelo de Armin, rápido y cálido. Heicho ¿los abrazos tienen esencia? Digo ese se sentía como el de un pariente, un abuelo, yo no recuerdo cómo se siente el de un padre, de una madre, hermanos no tengo pero bueno ya tengo un amigo imagino será lo mismo. Volviendo a lo mío, llegue a su casa, fueron los dos días más divertidos que he tenido, me mostraron los lugares más hermosos y sin tanta gente.

Por eso amo los alrededores de la ciudad, son solitarios, sin gentíos, huele tan delicioso, puedo decir que mi hogar es un pedacito de libertad. Ahora que recuerdo es uno de las cosas por las que no quería usar de nuevo transporte al mudarme después de ese viaje a la semana se mudó mi mejor amigo, más que un cambio deseaba que todo fuera bien, volver a verlo en persona. No quiero olvidarme de nadie de nuevo, hay lagunas en mi mente, imágenes borrosas que quiero rearmar, ese niño en mi mente sé que no es mentira, tampoco una invención. Si me pregunta no tengo respuesta, ayer lo recordé, hoy espero encontrar otra pieza para poder saber quién era el en mi vida. Por eso valoro tanto cada relación en mi vida, no quiero olvidar, muchos doctores me dijeron lo mismo, cerré mi mente para no recordar algo que me daño, pero en el proceso olvide cosas importantes.

El temor de saber qué es eso que selle para recuperar momentos importantes es persistente, si con eso me convertí en lo que soy ¿Perderé lo que soy ahora? Por ahora en lo que busco en mi mente, después de ocho años sin tener alguien más a mi lado en casa, avance y desde este día tengo un compañero de casa, Armin regreso de estados unidos, su hogar bien eso es privado y no lo diré, pero es parte de mi familia, la que yo mismo elegiré. Después de que le mande mi disculpa pase por el al aeropuerto, fue una odisea porque me desperté tardísimo, podrá ser agotador, justo como ahora me siento, pero le gusto mi hogar, el no tuvo el gusto de verla cuando la compre pero le toca la vista más hermosa al jardín trasero, que mantengo gracias a los consejos de mi tía Kuchel.

Suena contradictorio pensando que no me gusta el contacto de las cosas personas etc. Pero uso un buen equipo de protección, hay algo en mi interior que me gritaba que necesitaba tener un jardín lleno de flores, lo gracioso es que si es algo mío, que me pertenece que sé que lo cree yo no siento esa ansiedad. No tengo explicación, lo mantengo limpio, cuidado, cada lugar en casa es así, pero con el resto a mi alrededor mientras esté lejos está bien, el contacto no es necesario, pero solo es en ciertas cosas que siento suciedad. Quien va a lidiar con eso es Armin lo hablamos durante meses, llegue a la conclusión de que debo tomar las riendas de esto, así como cuando me fui de casa de mis tíos, hare lo mismo con el resto, cada paso es bueno.

Con su llegada inicie de nuevo, comenzando con su abrazo que me hizo casi morir de falta de aire, fue rápido como el de su abuelo aquella ocasión. Me conto muchas cosas, sus cambios, desamores, pero claro ningún paso de ser platónico, con todo y que es alegre, es muy tímido, no se anima a acercarse a otro por temor al rechazo, en eso todos las personas somos iguales, tenemos miedos. Fue divertido escucharlo, comimos algo que elabore yo mismo, se sorprendió, pero después de años la comida sabe muy rica, no es que presuma, ver que le gusto me lo dejo claro. Le encanto su habitación así como entro se apropió de la cama, hace un momento se fue a descansar, está agotado de las tres formas que conoce.

Me alegra que esa habitación le sacara una gran sonrisa, la mía no tiene una gran vista, pero hay una razón por la que mi habitación da al exterior, ver a toda esa gente de vez en cuando me recuerda que debo seguir paso a paso. Justo ahora frente a mi casa hay una muy asediada cafetería o casa de té, la verdad no sé cuál de las dos sea, al abrir la ventana el aroma entra, invita a relajar las personas, bueno en mi casa funciona, se llama "Liebeslied" con hermosas letras de color dorado y negro, es mi pieza favorita de Fritz Kreisler, aunque el arreglo para piano de Rachmaninoff es la que toco con frecuencia. Algo que omití es que me gusta tocar el piano, en ocasiones el violín, esa cafetería me recuerda la melodía. Su aroma, la presencia que emana aun con todo el hecho de que no la he visto por dentro.

Ahora que observo hay mucha gente, es bastante tarde, el dueño es un hombre, a menos que sea una mujer muy musculosa que no tengo nada contra ellas, me encontrado con si figura desde mi ventana, del cuello para abajo, jamás logro ver su rostro, su actitud ruboriza a los comensales, bueno lo noto porque siempre van con rubor en las mejillas al despedirse. Es de los pocos que hacen eso, para ser sincero solo lo vi en películas. Heicho no es bueno espiar pero no le hace mal a nadie cuando vez la vida pasar frente a tus ojos.

Hay clientes constantes, una mujer alta de cabellos castaños oscuros, cabello largo algo escandalosa y con lentes, uno de los meseros es rubio, lo he visto salir a limpiar la banqueta, una chica igual rubia bajita. Oh! También un rubio alto que siempre acompaña a la chica de lentes. De las pocas veces que me fijo en mi vecino edificio, pero hay algo que me hace retroceder, ha sentido como si algo le impidiera elevar la mirada y se limita a ver debajo, pues así me sucede, aunque no hay mucho que ver, gris tras otro gris.

Heicho, pruebo un rico te, casi no escucho al escandaloso de mi vecino y su familia. Mi día es como cualquier otro, A-B-U-R-R-I-D-O. Cuando tengo trabajo se vuelve un caos, como ahora que él te ya se acabó, me duele la espalda por como dormí, vuelvo a ver al dueño de esa cafetería, me he divertido agregándoles voces graciosas a los que conversan con él, bueno cuando los veo fuera del local. Un día acabare escribiendo una buena historia con un personaje enigmático como lo es el. Mi mente vuela mucho Heicho… ¿Usted no pasa por eso? ¿Imagina o imagino algo así alguna vez en su vida? Las alternativas son muchas.

Lo que me recuerda es que de aquí en adelante tendré que mezclar todo, mi presente y pasado para ver si alcanzo a ver futuro. Seria más fácil si tuviera respuesta rápida, como en esas conferencias en línea. Por ahora imaginare que se tardó tanto leyendo mi reporte que hasta mañana veré su respuesta. Tengo pocas memorias con las personas, usted se volverá una, esto que hago es la prueba de eso. Puede no lo conozca pero es quien escuchara a mis demonios, con eso voy a que caminar por mi cuenta comenzó desde ayer.

Bostezo con los últimos tecleos, parpadeo un poco, su día termino, Armin ya parecía dormir, esa cafetería estaba por cerrar, los últimos salieron despidiéndose de ese chico que a veces parece ser rubio otras castaño claro, siempre le gritaban diciendo que era hora de acabar, Farlan es su nombre, es muy atractivo a su pensar. Pero volvió a la computadora, guardo el archivo y envió, esta vez no se le ocurriría dejarlo para después. ─ ¡A dormir! …─Se estiro pensando que estaría haciendo el dichoso Heicho a esas horas, observo el cielo, estaba despejado, las estrellas apenas se veían bien, con todos esos edificios cubriendo su vista desde el piso en el que estaba, pero ya pensaría en eso en otra ocasión, la tina lo esperaba, solo pedio no despertar en el agua porque estaba por dormir.

 _ **Mientras tanto en un departamento…**_

─Maldición, debo dormir….mañana debo volver al hospital ─ Se fue desvistiendo de camino al baño, su espalda bien formada daba la espada a la luz de luna que ya era dueña de su habitación a esas horas, no era de los que encendía todas las luces con solo llegar, las miles de cosas que surgían en su cabeza desaparecían después de encontrarse con lo que más deseaba. No le duro mucho la satisfacción, él y su maña de revisar sus mensajes, apareció su paciente a mitad de la noche con la leyenda "Gracias Heicho"

─ Das las gracias, sin haber hecho nada para merecerlo ─ Se revolvió el cabello pero boto el teléfono sobre la cama, primero se daría el lujo de tomar un baño, no duro tanto como planeo, a verdad es que algo lo movía por tomar la portátil, con el cabello a medio secar, con la toalla sobre su cabeza . Subió a la cama con la portátil en mano, abrió el mail y descargo el archivo. Muy aparte de que pasara por interesante, era lo contrario, que incentivaba su conducta, era un paciente como cualquier otro. Su ceño entrecerrado, mirada fija sobre todo seria, comenzaban a aligerarse.

─Así que espiando a los vecinos….─Era muy tarde pero respondería, pasando por su cabeza un par de ideas fuera de lugar ─ Un día acabaras atrapado mocoso …─

* * *

MagiAllie: Muchas por tu review. Me alegra que te guste, la verdad esperaba escuchar algo sobre como va todo, trato de expresar todo lo que tengo en mi cabeza de la forma en la que la veo. Si al principio puede confundir despues se devela la verdad. Ya pronto se encontraran sera algo que el mismo Eren propiciara. Y si tienes razon, no estaba en mi portatil si no en la tableta y de pronto me aparecio asi no pude cambiarle nada solo esperaba apareciera completo,se supone que solo estaria en el area donde se lee el inicio del mensaje en el mail. No me acostumbro aun al editor de aqui.

NA: Espero les guste, a mi me gusto mucho, cualquier duda pueden preguntar.


	4. Te encontre

_Autor: AkihikoP  
Parejas: Eren Jaeger / Levi Ackerman  
Capítulos: Sin definir  
Género: Yaoi, Romance, Humor, Angustia, Fobia, Hafefobia  
Disclaimer : Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen. _

_NA: Regrese, espero les agrade tanto como a mi y que no se aburran.  
_

* * *

 **Te encontré**

Su cuerpo pedía descanso, cerro la portátil minutos después de enviar el dichoso mensaje que para su suerte le tomo un hora, entre la maraña de pensamientos que albergaba en su cabeza, recuerdos que le estaban dando jaqueca. No reviso lo que envió, estaba seguro que era lo típico con un paciente, pero el malestar apareció, dejo la portátil sobre el escritorio, semi desnudo apoyo sus manos sobre la ventana, en unas horas más amanecería, su tiempo ya era nada─ Ya tendré tiempo de arrepentirme….─Bufo para regresar a su breve descanso, una hora menos de sueño, pero ya se las pagaría ese mocoso.

En minutos apareció tintineante en el teléfono de un durmiente con piel acaramelada, con la única leyenda en ella ─" ¿Así que Eren?" con el remitente guardado como "Heicho" ─ La costumbre de silenciar notificaciones a esa hora evito que despertara. En su lugar la atención se encontraba en ese mundo en el que la única audiencia era ese individuo. Algo más que su coincidencia aumentaron su respiración, memorias que humedecieron su rostro al paso de las horas─ Es…..espera…..….─Mascullo en el profundo de su sueño, en cambio un par de pies descalzos camino dentro de la habitación, en silencio, sin tropezar con nada, rodeo la cama; sus intenciones no estaban del todo claras pero en un salto fue a caer sobre el durmiente de su amigo─ ¡Buenos días!...Eren~─

Un asustado moreno despertó de la forma más animada según el pensar de su amigo, pero era otra cosa para el pobre, sentía que el alma se le fue del cuerpo, Armin con solo ver su rostro fue literal su amigo había muerto de lo pálido que estaba y con semejante grito que dio después de abrazarlo y para su suerte no lo soltó ─ Eren~… ¿Estas despierto o ya te fuiste al cielo? ─Ahora sí que estaba preocupado su amigo temblaba sus ojos estaba cerrados como la mejor bóveda de seguridad, su piel morena estaba pálida llegando a un blanco nada sano, estaba dejando de respirar, fue cuando reacciono y lo sacudió esperando que vuelva a tomar aire. Un par de sacudidas más para que este retomara una gran bocanada de aire.

─Lo siento…..en verdad lo siento, no me medí, perdón…─Estaba de rodillas sobre la cama con el rostro bajo, casi como un pequeño perrito con la cola entre las patas y orejas caídas por que en verdad que cometió un tremendo error─ Di…Dios….Ar...Armin…─Su voz se escuchaba débil, quebrada y tartamudeando, el temblor de su cuerpo persistía, pero no tenía la culpa, su amigo estaba feliz ─So...solo fue un mal sueño y….y llegaste en mal momento solo eso ─Inhalo y exhalo recobrando algo de autocontrol, no mentia, su sueño fue de un cielo vibrante, el aroma de flores impregnando el aire, para ir a una tormenta devastadora.

─ Lo siento, es que estoy feliz, es como si fuéramos en la universidad, en alguna fraternidad, me emocione mucho, pero si estabas soñando feo, hubieras ido por mí, sé que no te gusta que te toquen pero igual podría dormir en el suelo y nada pasaba. ─ Para que recurrir a una sonrisa fingida y calmar su preocupación, sonrió porque su propio amigo lo provoco─ Lo prometo, pero la próxima no saltes así, menos si aún estoy dormido, fue trampa…─ El rubio iba de salida asintiendo como buen hijo a su madre ─ Armin….─Lo llamo ya fuera de la habitación─ Gracias por ser mi amigo …─No decía cosas vergonzosas, le costaba muchísimo el hacerlo, desvió la mirada para no detenerse por esa expresión fraternal en el rubio─ Por soportar mi rareza…─

Se quedó estático, su gran amigo casi hermano lo abrazo fuerte, se lo merecía, espero lo suficiente como para contener su respiración y su fuerza para no lanzarlo lejos de su cuerpo ─ Bienvenido a casa ~─Después de separarse se escuchó un gran si, una gran sonrisa apareció en su mejor amigo ─ Gracias….Eren estoy en casa─ Estaba morado, de no respirar con un paso más libero su ansiedad, su cuerpo seguía inestable, se desvaneció a segundos de ver al rubio salir feliz y cantando para preparar el desayuno─ Juro…juro no dormir tanto…..lo prometo ─

No mentía cuando dijo que tuvo un mal sueño, lo hubo, podía recordar cada fragmento de este, boca abajo sobre la cama, hundiendo su rostro ─ No lo olvidare, esta vez no…─Y entre que formaba su sueño tomo a ciegas el teléfono, levanto la mirada y encontró ese mensaje que por alguna extraña razón lo alivio, ahora entendía porque tener un psicólogo convenía en momentos en los que no se sabe qué hacer. Armin se tardaría en cocinar, pero eso le daba tiempo de leer su respuesta. ─ Heicho es oportuno, llega cuando más necesito desahogarme…─Respiro hondo abriendo el dichoso mail, las primeras palabras le robaron una sonrisa.

¿Así que Eren?

Soy yo quien decide cuando eres lo suficientemente grande como para llamarte por tu nombre de pila. Por ahora eres solo un mocoso atrapado en el cuerpo de uno de veinte, las edades no interesan cuando los demonios de los cuales me acompañare gracias a ti te mantienen atado. Las palabras faltarían para explicarte cómo se siente abrazar a un padre, una madre, hermanos, etc. Es uno de los trofeos que conseguirás si continuas en terapia; pero puedo decirte que cuando recibes un gesto de esa magnitud debe valer más que cualquier riqueza.

Estuve a nada de catalogarte como un debilucho miedoso. Todos las personas tienen temores, en diferentes magnitudes a otras, pero si el sentir miedo no existiera en tu vida serias más raro que cualquier ser en el planeta. Los sentimientos nos hacen lo que somos, pensar en querer complacer es una de las tantas cosas que aprendiste sin la ayuda de terceros. Tu amigo, es quien te ayudara, permite que lo haga, no necesitas sugerirlo, ni tratar. Esa palabra no existe en tu nuevo vocabulario, eso es lo que aprenderás de ahora en adelante.

Una de esas tantas palabras es LOGRAR, es por tal motivo que debes fluir con lo que te suceda, la vida no es solo el cumplir un listado de mercado para llenar la despensa de tu casa. Debo decir que me has dado las armas para ampliar esta terapia. Tu pregunta va mucho al caso, imaginar no cuesta, la imaginación debe estar presente, ideas, pensamientos, ocurrencias, porque como médico debo buscar la solución más fácil para pacientes mocosos como tú. Mientras relatas y entretejes cada parte de tu vida en estos reportes, iras agregando solo mas partes de ti mismo en el proceso.

Eso no significa que te perderás, solo que serás mejorado, para eso estoy yo, las cosas que te faltan y te complementan, si fuera sencillo ser autor todos lo serian, en cambio la realidad es que pocos pueden hacer lo que tú haces, así que ser una persona típica, común, corriente y "normal" sea lo mejor, hasta esas personas requieren ayuda, pedir ayuda mocoso no te hace débil, es una de las tantas armas que tenemos para vivir. Las cosas parecen únicas desde lejos, pero lo son más si te acercas. Debes de tener muchas cosas que decir a través de ese jardín.

Piénsalo bien ¿Qué flores tiene ese jardín? En el tiempo que te tomo crearlo, debiste notar que cada flor tiene un idioma, no soy un profesional de jardines, pero es de todos conocido el significado que llevan en sus pétalos cada flor. Investigarlo no está de sobra, puede que con eso agregues una pieza a ese rompecabezas que eres. Las horas se van cuando trabajas, pero en ese lapso en el que formas tu familia, hay una necesidad de "crear" ¿Es tan difícil aceptar lo que no es creado por ti? ¿Qué es lo que más te causa ansiedad hasta ahora? Entre líneas veo que hay algo que falta, es obvio que muchas cosas, pero hay puntos en los que necesito tu persistencia.

Esa "curiosidad" como la llamas es necesaria para lo que me das en cada reporte. Tu gran amigo debe tener algo para que sea llamado amigo, no solo por que puedas agregarle un título, como parte de esta sesión necesito saber qué es lo que les une, no me vas a contar toda su vida mocoso, porque ya imagino la cara que tienes al saber que te pido información de tu amigo. Lo que requiero no es nada del otro mundo, las relaciones que estas formando y que se van desarrollando, cada una tiene una razón, motivo, entre miles de cosas que tienes en cuenta, eso es lo que hace valiosa una relación.

Tu necesidad no es rara, inclusive es normal, todos anhelan esos recuerdos, la vida se enriquece de ellos, la variante en tu vida es que aún no sabes cómo hacer que cada una encuentre su lugar, así como ese jardín, tu amigo, tu familia ha encontrado su lugar, tú lo harás con mi ayuda. Entre que imaginas cosas creando historias con el dueño de esa cafetería, no es malo espiar, siempre y cuando no te atrapen. Hay cosas pueden ser inofensivas pero son todo lo contrario, como el hecho de divertirte a costa de los comensales, debes en cuando podrías bien regalarles una pieza de piano; mocoso como es que comenzaste con el gusto por la música, cada mínimo detalle me ayudara.

Le tomo tiempo, aprovechando cada pausa para quejarse ─ En verdad me harás enojar, porque no soy ningún mocoso─ Lo seguía viendo como un mocoso, ahora estaba totalmente seguro de que era uno de esos doctores viejitos gruñones, pero hizo que pensara, siendo que sus memorias despertaban cada que se dedicaba a "conversar" con el dichoso Heicho, necesitaba con mayor urgencia el tener un contacto simultaneo, justo ahora lo necesitaba, y pensar la solución a su problema, tenía la información en los documentos pero ningún numero al que recurrir, paso media hora y nada ─ Que hare ahora, no puedo pasarme las horas angustiado al dormir, si necesito un doctor es al momento, no cuando acabe de enviar un reporte ─

Suspiro interrumpido por la melodiosa voz de un rubio animado que llamaba desde las escaleras ─ Vamos a desayunar, anda Eren que me quedo delicioso, debes darme el visto bueno ─ Estaba haciendo algo de frio y fue ahí dentro de ese armario oscuro que una luz se encendió ─Ya voy, solo termino aquí y ya bajo a darte el visto bueno ─ Bromeo encendiendo la luz del armario para tomar un suéter tejido que le pertenecía a su madre, conservo algunas prendas que atesoraba ─ Es verdad…..puedo ─Sus ojos destellaron luz, la tecnología era milagrosa, tomo su teléfono de camino al comedor, agrego el mail esperando resultara en alguna coincidencia, alguna aplicación de mensajería, era imposible que alguien tan ocupado como un doctor no tuviera acceso a ese tipo de comunicación.

Apareció la coincidencia después de sincronizar cada aplicación en su teléfono con el mail que agrego a su lista, agrego a este en su line, no espero para mandar el primer golpe "saludo" de día.

Saint (Desconocido para el destinatario)

Buenos días, seguro me reconocerá a la primera

Envió el mensaje con el último escalón cuando se encontró con una bienvenida sorpresiva y un rostro polveado en harina ─ ¡Bienvenido al desayuno Arminioso! ─ Vaya título y presentación, quería reír, estaba asomándose una gran carcajada pero asintió con una cara graciosa ─ Pe….pero Armin se…..se ve….─Negó pues estaba frente a un par de hot cakes muy coloridos, era un arcoíris personal y comestible, pero tenía un buen aroma, chocolate caliente, era una receta perfecta para convertirse en diabético ─ no solo se ve, huele riquísimo Arminiosamente rico ─ Ya su lucha estaba ganada, se rio como nunca, hasta a su amigo se le hizo increíble escucharlo reír, era la primera vez en su vida que lo escuchaba; siempre fue minúsculo, algo pequeño, como una sonrisa, pero esta vez se dejó ver en exclusiva .

Los ojos de un rubio con algo de harina en el rostro se abrieron amplio, era una escena en la que emanaba luz su intocable amigo, su hermano Eren como él siempre le decía reía y sin duda lo acompaño en la algarabía─ Por lo menos comenzamos riendo, vamos se ven ricos y saben ricos ─ Le tomo mucho aprender a cocinar hot cakes de colores y con la misma proporción, expectante y desesperante fue la espera para ver como un trozo de arcoíris iba a la boca del moreno, por un momento se vio serio, ya estaba perdido, pero gran fue la sorpresa cuando sonrio ─ ¡Armin! Que les agregaste saben deliciosos, mucho más que los que hace mi tía─ Un gran suspiro de alivio se escucho

─ Solo es amor, Eren el amor hace milagros, pero no te diré la receta, es secreto y si te lo digo tendré que….─ Paso su dedo indicie por su cuello simulando una muerte fatal ─ Me esforcé por que quedaran ricos, pero ahora si me cuentas ¿De que va esa dichosa terapia? Me dijiste antes de llegar que accediste a eso con tus tíos ─Estaba por contestar, al ver que su teléfono titilaba, se le olvido agregar el sonido a sus notificaciones ─ Justo ahora, le mandare algo a mi psicólogo ─ En su line aparecía un mensaje en respuesta, era su día de suerte, tomo una foto del arcoíris de hot cakes y envió después de su larga catedra.

Heicho (Editado así por eren)

¿Tu quién eres?

¿Por qué me agregaste?

Responde demonios veo que recibes mis mensajes, si estás jugando te arrepentirás de bromear conmigo

Saint

Cada día reafirma que es un hombre con el que tengo consulta, por cierto soy Eren nada de mocoso y buenos días, desayuno hot cakes Arminiosos, bien que le harían ahora para que no este de gruñón desde temprano, mire que hablarle así a su paciente "estrella". Heicho hoy descubrí que tengo una nueva arma, espero que esta pueda ser más rápida que sus respuestas doce horas después.

Envió la imagen sonriendo porque aparecía como visto, ahora tenía una herramienta muy útil en sus manos ─ El psicólogo me da terapia vía online, sin acceder a tener contacto conmigo, creo que era lo último a lo que les hice recurrir, pero creo que voy bien─ Continuo escuchando el repicar de notificaciones, lo hizo enojar pero valió la pena ─ Entonces ese que te habla es tu psicólogo, mientras no sea un loco que quiera hacerte algo y se haga pasar por doctor yo creo que está bien, siempre te costó ir al consultorio, ahora tu tiempo no se verá afectado, pero hablando de eso ─Siguió comiendo sin prestarle atención al teléfono─ Me das un tour, sé que es mucho pedir, pero debo saber cómo moverme en la ciudad, no sé nada y si me prestas el auto es fácil, pero igual me perderé …

Seguro que esa imagen no paso por alto para una doctora bastante alta que pasaba justo detrás de un hombre de baja estatura. ─ ¡Waaaaaaaa! Es un arcoíris riquísimo el que te enviaron, dime quien es Enanin ─Elevo sus cejas como buscando la respuesta, pero un irritado individuo la dejo empujo por andar de empalagosa sobre su cabeza ─ ¡Tsk! Maldita cuatro ojos, deja de tomarme de tu recargadera, quien me mande esto no es de tu interés ─Camino lo más rápido, ya maldecía el hecho de tener tanta tecnología a su alrededor ─ "Demonios como dio con mi número de teléfono" ─Cerró la puerta del consultorio con una loca tocando la puerta pidiendo a gritos saber quién era la que le mandaba mensajes "amorosos" ─ "No puede ser que le dieran mi teléfono, se los advertí" ¡Tsk!...y de paso me dices gruñón, estúpido mocoso como te atreves a decírmelo en mi cara. ─

Levi

Estúpido mocoso, te importa poco si soy así o no, respeta a tus mayores, con mayor razón te llamare mocoso. Con ese desayuno ahora entiendo de donde viene tu "gran imaginación"

¡Ey! No me ignores

Mocoso responde ¿Cómo demonios conseguiste mi número?

Saint

Heicho, estoy a la mitad del desayuno, pero le diré que soy mago

* * *

NA: Primero antes que otra cosa, !Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo! Perdon por no haber actualizado un mes entero, es que con la llegada de este mes la verdad que se acumulan muchas cosas, en casa se hace un cambio completo de todo y me refiero a decorar, comprar presentes, las visitas familiares que no me dan tiempo de nada, pero entre los ratos que encontre cree este nuevo chapter, espero no se aburran, a mi me encanto, sera por eso que soy quien lo crea XD. Espero actualizar mas seguido, llegando enero porque ya no falta mucho mas unos cuantos dias. Disfruten de su familia, amigos, fanfics y autores que estan actualizando en estas fechas.

MagiAllie: Me alegra tanto ver tu review, y si ya actualice, nada asombroso, pero apartir de aqui eren le sacara canas a levi. Lamento la espera, pero fue el motivo principal actualizar rapido ahora me veras mas seguido por aqui.


	5. Nostalgia

_Autor: AkihikoP  
Parejas: Eren Jaeger / Levi Ackerman  
Capítulos: Sin definir  
Género: Yaoi, Romance, Humor, Angustia, Fobia, Hafefobia  
Disclaimer : Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen. _

_NA: ¡Feliz inicio de año 2016!  
_

* * *

 **Nostalgia**

Escucho durante un largo rato mensajes, era obvio que no eran de otra persona más que de ese único ser en el mundo que ya lidiaba con sus traumas. El doctor que siempre lo molestaba y si le molestaba leer esa palabra, por alguna extraña razón una voz aparecía cada que la pronunciaba en su cabeza, lo irritaba como también le daba una sensación reconfortante. A esa altura de su vida seguro ya alucinaba, era su segundo amigo en todo el mundo, el resto era familia, inclusive conocidos, compañeros de escuela eran un término aparte.

─Eren...por que no respondes, seguro debe ser urgente como para que te estén llenando el teléfono de mensajes ─ Negó llevando el ultimo trozo de esos deliciosos hot cakes a su boca, se sentía como en su infancia, era de esos detalles que recordaba con claridad, los días en los que la comida sabia más que deliciosa, hecha por su madre, aunque contaba como uno de tantos en el mar profundo de sus memorias perdidas. ─ Ya se cansara, no es importante, bueno, no para esa persona, pero si para mí. ─El día empezó de forma aparatosa, pero estaba tomando un rumbo muy divertido. ─ Entonces dime, cuéntame, ¿Cómo ha sido vivir en el extranjero? Quiero saberlo todo, tenemos el día completo, sé que mañana querrás conocer los alrededores, por hoy quiero escuchar el resto ─

Del comedor a la cocina, de esta al jardín, acompañado de una rica taza de té patrocinado por el cuidado del joven rubio, la mañana se volvió tarde, Armin tenía hambre y como no darse cuenta después de como su estómago clamaba por comida, su rostro parecía un termómetro, subió el rubor alcanzando la cúspide en segundos ─ Armin, no te dije, pero ….─Ahí es cuando debía suceder el magnífico abrazo como en las películas de dos amigos reencontrándose en un punto importante en sus vidas. En lugar de tan magnifica escena elevo el puño esperando entendiera solo un breve choque de puños, rápido, antes de que se arrepintiera; lo entendió, ese gesto fue de gran significado para aquel rubio.

─ Gracias por ser mi amigo, mi hermano y familia─ No era muy sentimental ó por lo menos eso se cree, pero muy en lo profundo estaban almacenados cada uno de ellos, como los granos de arena finos dentro de un reloj, no tenían un límite, conforme los años pasaban se volvieron abundantes. El rubio sonrió deslumbrando a cualquiera con tamaña expresión, regresaron al interior; el tiempo era oro y no por que ganaran algo, el mayor de los dos por días, cosa que contaban ambos a detalle se dispuso a preparar la comida cena, el ponerse al tanto de la vida del otro les tomo tiempo que no midieron. Por otro lado el menor reacomodaba su nueva habitación, de un lado a otro, después de todo volvió a casa formando el hogar que perdió un año atrás. ─ Armin…ya está la cena, vamos si tardas se enfriara ─

Entre las risas empapadas del pasado, pero vividas de su presente y futuro. ─ Eren…─ Un animado rubio apoyando sus manos sobre la isla en la cocina, decidido a proponerle algo que hace años no escuchaba en vivo- Dame un premio, lave los platos y sé que dirás que hiciste la comida solo que ─Tenía que mover bien sus fichas ─ Como mañana me guiaras por la ciudad, primero regálame una pieza de violín ó piano, el que gustes, hace mucho que no te escucho, ni por Skype─ Está preparado para sacar una de sus armas contra el aliado de "no toquen mi espacio personal", pero grande fue su asombro con su respuesta ─ Bien…..una pieza de bienvenida eso te regalare ─

El más feliz de la ciudad se encontraba en segundos en el sofá, frente a una maravilla de vista que protagonizaba un hermoso piano de cola negro con detalles en dorado formando pequeñas rosas, la luz descendió, penetrando el atardecer por el gran ventanal, frente a este al exterior flores aun sin florecer, esos botones se veían maravillosos con la luz sobre estas, pero lo que destacaba era la presencia de su mejor amigo tomando asiento frente a este gran instrumento. Parecía todo un profesional, pero eso cambio cuando giro su rostro y señalo el piano ─ Tocare algo que…no te haga dormir ¿Verdad? ─

Con la duda clavada en su rostro de camino a desarmar al joven rubio en carcajadas ─ Juraba que ibas a darme una muestra increíble pero prometo no reír, con esto ya no me aburriré ─ Apoyo sus manos sobre las rodillas, el entrecejo cerrado quejándose ─ ¡Oí!...La primera vez escuchaste por Skype y te vi dormir, aunque juraste que solo escuchabas a profundidad el violín ─ Tenía que reconocer que había veces que las melodías que amaba, era la dosis perfecta para que otros fueran rendidos a los brazos de Morfeo. Eren por su parte tomo aire, fue cuando su mirada le traiciono, de nuevo su vecino de enfrente, con gente a borbotones.

Un susurro mental llego, las palabras de su psiquiatra en el mensaje, si espiaba, tal vez podía regresar un poco en forma de pago ─ Bien, te sorprenderé…..pero si duermes no te quejes después ─ A su mente vino una melodía, nada clásico eso es seguro, sin embargo en cuanto sus dígitos se posaron sobre el gran instrumento esta melodía resguardada en su mente emano tan natural como el respirar. El lugar perdía su textura, las figuras desaparecían, hundiéndose en ese mundo en el que podía sentirse cerca de sus padres, la música era algo importante, no lo supo hasta el día en que vio ese gran piano en una fotografía.

Su prima Mikasa aunque no lo era así la consideraba, le regalo un par de fotografías que cuidaba como su mayor tesoro, está en especial, eren se encontraba junto a su padre enseñándole las primeras notas, su madre riendo apoyada sobre el instrumento y una pequeña Mikasa observando mientras balanceaba sus piernas sentada sobre una gran silla porque quería aprender al igual que eren, desde ese día despertó la necesidad de aprender, no le costó mucho, tal vez olvido muchas cosas pero su oído, sus manos y su corazón no lo hicieron, tenía una gran memoria. Ahora era una extensión más de su cuerpo, aunque siempre considero que lo más placentero de tocar seria frente a las personas que quiere fue así como la melodía estaba por acabar, las formas tomaban su lugar, su mente regreso de su viaje, la sensación que se apodero de su cuerpo fue refrescante, esa línea curvando sus labios se amplió volviendo a la realidad con un par de aplausos por parte del rubio (1)

─ ¡Woooo!...Eren lo que acabas de tocar fue increíble, deberás decirme de quien es, pero no se compara con lo que escuche, me encanto, gracias ─Estuvo a punto de caer del banco por la efusiva respuesta, paso tras paso hablando con fuerza a nada de sus abrazos pero este se contuvo, estaba aprendiendo a medir su efusivo carácter ─ Prometí que no te dormirías, pero es de un buen grupo Lifehouse, lo que hice solo fue una adaptación de su canción Everything ─ Sonrió, una vez más en un lapso menor a 24 horas su mejor amigo sonreía, estaba de suerte, eso es lo que pensaba el rubio. ─ Mira que pensé que jamás me sorprendería y que lo conocía todo de ti, pero no escuchas solo a los ancianitos ─Bromeo molestando así sus gustos clásicos del moreno quien si las miradas mataran ya estaría muerto.

─ No soy tan viejo, que me guste algo más profundo no excluye lo demás. ─ Ese par riendo ignorando su entorno, es cierto que cuando estas en casa olvidas el exterior, ese día frente al gran ventanal varias miradas se enfocaron en esa enorme ventana en el joven que ofreció un breve concierto ─ Bien, no eres viejo─ Corrió de la sala, pasando por las escaleras mientras hablaba alto─ Solo bromeo sabes que me gustan también esos ancianitos ─ En su habitación se encontraban varios instrumentos, bajo con algo más aparatoso por su tamaño ─ Por ese motivo fui a Juilliard ─ Tomo el banco cerca y en nada preparo el cello ─ Es un regalo para ambos, es la primera vez que tocamos juntos, no lo hicimos cuando me visitaste pero esta vez lo harás, ahora me encuentro en casa, un hogar sin música no es hogar ─ Armin elijo la universidad, no era algo fácil pero lo logro Juilliard era su sueño, lo consiguió por eso no era tan raro verlo tocar con gracia, precisión y pasión el cello aunque su gran pasión era el violín.(2)

El conocerse también tenía sus maravillas, una de ellas es entenderse sin tener que hablar, las primeras notas en el piano bastaron para que el otro continuara. Lo que compartían no solo se basaba en una sencilla amistad de adolescentes, esa melodía lo decía una pieza nostálgica de los miserables "Bring Him Home", para quienes observaban parecía algo triste a no ser por ese par que sonreía que melodía tras melodía la noche alcanzo su cúspide, quince minutos antes de la media noche, apagaron la luz del concurrido sitio de encuentro, esa cafetería cerraba sus puertas. ─ Creo que es hora de dormir….si seguimos mañana no saldremos ─

El primero en hablar, rompiendo ese silencio bastante agradable fue el rubio, acomodo el cello junto al piano, la sala era el sitio en el que practicar era la mejor opción, amplio e inspirador ─ Hace mucho que no pasaba tanto tiempo en el piano ─ A esas horas la cena consistía de un par de emparedados con mermelada, una taza con leche caliente, una cena digna de niños de preescolar, detalles que omitían porque fue su primera noche de fiesta privada o no lo fue tanto para aquellos que se fueron con un gran sabor de boca de esa avenida solitaria. Después de ordenar ambos se marcharon a sus respectivas habitaciones, solo uno de ellos no fue directo a la cama, tenía un sinfín de mensajes estancados en su teléfono, más uno extra grande que había que responder a no ser que quisiera la visita de la tía a primeras horas del día─ ¡Animo!...Bien eso no ayuda…─

Estiro los brazos, frente a la pantalla de la laptop, un profundo respiro fue lo único que se escuchó antes del continuo tecleo que no era la gran melodía que quería escuchar, pero si la que seguramente encantaba a cualquier doctor esperando por su reseña diaria de actividades de su paciente. ─ Tanta diversión se merece un largo descanso, pero por su culpa Heicho dormiré menos, a este paso acabare como mapache, mis orejas alcanzaran a ser mascara para dentro de tres días. ─ Cumplía siempre con sus proyectos, este en especial estaría en el buzón de correo del doctor sin rostro antes del amanecer, eso era un hecho.

¡Good Night Heicho!

¿Me tiene todavía en la categoría infantil? No lograre que algún día reconozca que soy un joven adulto ¿Verdad?, tengo veinte al igual que mis demonios, digamos que vamos de la mano en la edad esos y yo. Por eso no disfruto su día, mire que mandarle la deliciosa imagen de mi desayuno valía la pena para que no me considere un minúsculo bebe en pañalado. Me pregunto muchas cosas, la verdad aún no he visto ninguno de sus mensajes. ¿A qué se pregunta la razón? Bien, prometí enviar mis reportes eso no faltara, últimamente mis recuerdos son difíciles de digerir, durante la mañana recuerdo cosas que necesito descargar en el segundo en el que aparecen, si no acabaría haciendo la biblia como reporte y usted se volvería devoto de mi enfermedad, aunque eso sería más bien religión.

Retomando lo que quería decir, no lo acosare, solo le diré ciertas cosas que le ayuden para que a su vez me ayude, mire que uno da tantas vueltas con eso, debo ayudarle, para conseguir cura, es difícil, por eso sea bueno, de ahora en adelante estoy a su cuidado Heicho. Esta tarde me di cuenta de eso, todos somos iguales en temores, nadie es libre de eso. Sé que no hago la despensa, eso lo hago vía internet, a lo que voy es que si llevo algún orden no sentiré que estoy en un profundo enredo. Mi cabeza se mezcla con mis sentimientos ¿Si ha visto como los cables de su computadora se enredan con los del teléfono y estos con algo más y nunca acaba? Es la comparación perfecta, mi corazón dice algo, lucha por conseguirlo, pero también mi cabeza, luego se hace un lio con lo que parecen fantasmas a los que no puedo poner rostro, lugar o fecha, hasta ahora que paulatinamente aparecen en sueños.

Hoy mientras desayunaba, escuchando las vivencias de Armin, recordé lo bien que se siente desayunar en familia, las mañanas no son tan crudas, siempre estaba en silencio pensando miles de cosas, creo que para no levantar ese telón frente a un auditorio vacío, el vacío es lo que no quería reconocer, reí cosa que no hice en mucho tiempo, reí mucho. Heicho ¿Ríe alguna vez? si lo hace en tan pocas ocasiones como yo debe saber lo liberador que es, por que hoy me sentí refrescado. Me he dado cuenta que parezco como esos fósiles de dinosaurio. ¿Sabe de esos que aún siguen enterrados y solo se ve diminutas partes? Poco a poco los arqueólogos descubren nuevos huesos, es un sentimiento extraño, puede que mejore, pero si me pierdo tal vez si regreso las piezas en mi cabeza se ordenen.

Heicho ¿Me está halagando? mire que lograra me sonroje, ya me lo imagino diciendo ¡Estúpido mocoso! no me pregunte porque lo pienso pero así será. Puedo reconocer que soy débil, mientras que sean pocas personas, espero que el único quien tenga conocimiento de esto sea usted, tal vez Armin y mis tíos, pero son pocos, mis mayores temores y debilidades solo deseo las escuche usted, perdone si le entrego algo tan peligrosamente triste, es como los sacerdotes Heicho, el pecador cuenta sus pecados y de esa boca no saldrán porque es secreto de confesión, lo mismo es para usted. Mi jardín, sé que cada flor tiene un significado, me dirá mocoso y esta vez se lo paso porque tiene razón.

Cuando vi ese lugar es como si en mi interior algo me gritaba ¡Hazlo! mientras investigaba de alguna excelente compañía de jardinería, en mi mente estaban imágenes, como pinturas al óleo, cada flor en el jardín las elegí describiéndolas al gerente de la empresa que contrate, fue sorprendente cuando llegaron a casa siendo exactamente lo que tenía en ese lienzo en mi mente. Pero deben significar algo importante, me felicito por haberlas elegido, después de eso no tuve el valor de buscar su significado. Muchas veces pienso que soy dos en uno, quiero hacerlo pero lo evito, es difícil de explicar. Pero ya que está proponiendo saber de ellas, no tengo más remedio que ponerme a hacer la tarea, la próxima sabrá que causo. ¡Por que debe saber que algo causan! Heicho ahora que lo digo suena muy perverso, usted busca provocarme. No lo tome a mal, perdóneme esta ocasión.

Estoy feliz ¿Sabe cuántas veces una persona está feliz? La mayoría es fácil, pero alguien en mi condición se cuenta con la palma de las manos. Es como los amigos, los verdaderos caben en tu mano. No es difícil de aceptar, hay un dicho que dice "A la familia no la eliges pero si a tus amigos" en mi caso mi familia como la que cualquier persona conoce no está con vida, mi padre y madre solo viven en mi corazón, aparecen en mi atrofiada memoria, se esconden en días importantes. Si se refiere a mis tíos y prima, creo que está al tanto de que ellos me cobijaron dándome un techo un lugar al que llamar hogar, pero es difícil cuando los veo quisiera entregarles aunque sea una milésima parte de lo que me entregaron, siento que en cierto punto les arrebate a otros sus padres, es cruel pensarlo, a mí me los quito la vida, no recordaría sus rostros a no ser por las fotografías que me regalaron, las que sobrevivieron.

Quiere saber qué es lo que me da ansiedad y lo que me falta, creo que le falta aclarar sus ideas con la almohada, Heicho me está fallando ¿No lo sabe? Lo que no está en todo ese rompecabezas soy yo, esa pieza faltante excluyendo las que aún estoy formando. ¿No le pasaría lo mismo? Sé que es una pregunta tonta, pero si ve tantos rostros que lo recuerdan, situaciones que llegan a su vida y que podría manejar pero no es así porque aun tu persona vaga tratando de recoger los partes rotas, inclusive el día en el que tenga todo creo que aun seguiré faltando yo. Es por eso que creo que al formar mi familia, ese yo que no se si encuentre o reviva no dañara a nadie como ya lo he hecho, ese yo será este que le escribe, este que esta vacío y que trata de crearse día con día.

Esta tarde frente al piano de mis padres, bien para comenzar por el principio, mis padres eran amantes de la música, mi padre con todo y ser médico, mi madre escritora tenían una pasión que los unía, no solo su amor infinito, el amor por mí, la música los unía también, hace unos años mi prima Mikasa me entrego algunas fotografías que por lo que se eran su mayor tesoro, en ella estaban mis padres, Mikasa y yo, en diferentes lugares, pero una en especial me llamo la atención, mi corazón no era mío, porque latía furioso, las lágrimas salieron después en la intimidad de mi habitación, de las solicitudes más grandes a mi tío era el que me trajeran a casa el piano y cualquier otro instrumento, la verdad en ese entonces no tenía conocimiento de que tuvieran otro instrumento que no fuera el piano, solo sabía de ese pero algo me hizo pedirlos.

A la semana llegaron a mi departamento, después de eso no conocí algo más que las partituras, las practicas eran llenadoras, no lo digo en contexto de comida, pero cada noche después de practicar algo que sentí muy natural, no me costó mucho, dormía con un sentimiento cálido en mi corazón. Dicen que el cuerpo tiene memoria, yo creo que sí, si este pudiera hablar creo que contaría más de la cuenta. Heicho siendo doctor ¿Es verdad eso?, yo sin serlo creo férreamente en que es cierto. Es algo con lo que nací, no pienso dejarlo ni siquiera el día que de mi último respiro, suena tan dramático ahora pero es verdad, es ahí donde puedo decir que la música une a las personas. Mi amigo Armin ama la música tanto como yo el escribir, fue a estados unidos, recuerda que le conté que estaba en el extranjero, pues estudio en la universidad Juilliard, es difícil entrar ahí, él lo consiguió, su pasión por la música es total. Su abuelo fue su maestro desde que tenía uso de razón, eso es lo que me contaron, no le contare su vida entera pero si quiere saber porque somos tan unidos, será porque compartimos muchas cosas, no solo risas.

Sus padres tampoco están en su vida, hacen compañía a los míos allá en ese cielo tan azul, la religión aquí no va pero es una forma romántica y hermosa de decirlo. Su abuelo lo cuido desde el primer día, tomo ese lugar tan importante que es el de ser su padre, le enseño a vivir con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, eso me recuerda mucho a lo que me relata Mikasa, yo era muy sonriente. Bien la música fue su salvavidas, el mío la literatura, pero también la música, después de su partida su abuelo su única familia perdió la batalla, su corazón no resistió, creo que ya tenía un lugar reservado en todo ese gran público que ahora nos ve desde el cielo. Suena lamentable para muchos, las tragedias son difíciles, a nadie se le desea vivirlas. Heicho si tiene a su familia, disfrútela, muchos en los que me incluyo deseamos tener lo que usted puede tal vez, no digo que sea así, pero puede ignorar.

Armin me entiende, sabemos las cosas sin decirnos palabras, no es siempre, porque si no el sería una copia perfecta mía o yo de él, lo cual tendría efectos colaterales, usted no estaría leyéndome, no estaría siendo mi psicólogo, doctor, sacerdote etc. Pero como no lo es, aquí me tiene relatando vaya a leer usted cuanta cantidad de cosas conectados de formas inhóspitas. ¡Felicítame! Merezco una palma virtual en la espalda, hoy en la gran sala que tengo, el piano de mis padres hizo de las suyas, conquisto a mi amigo y me pidió tocar, pasamos horas, yo en el piano, Armin en el cello, creo que esos comensales estarán satisfechos con el concierto patrocinado por nosotros. Es la segunda vez desde que me mude a mi casa que duro tanto enfrascado en las notas del piano, pero esta vez sentí como si un peso se liberara de mis hombros.

Heicho, ahondando en mis sueños, ese niño, que sé que esta, que existe porque no es un invento se apareció de nuevo, ahora sí de con mano de hierro a ese niño, porque por su culpa yo quería buscar la solución a mi angustiante despertar. Ese niño estaba conmigo, en un amplio lugar al aire libre, miles de flores y varias de esas están ahora en mi jardín, no creo que sea simple y llana coincidencia, por algo están ahí, sin embargo no podía ver su rostro, el me daba la espalda corría por un momento sosteniendo mi mano, su risa aun la recuerdo a estas horas de la noche, me pedía que lo siguiera, de pronto me tropecé, fue tan real que juro me dolió, ese hermoso lugar comenzó a opacarse, las flores estaban secas cuando trate de levantarme estaba lleno de lodo, ese niño corría, llamándome pero no logre alcanzarlo, después un gran estruendo, estaba lloviendo, el cielo estaba gris, grite tanto que juro que si en ese sueño vivía quede afónico.

Heicho tenía años sin llorar en un sueño, desperté y creo que no ayudo mucho la sorpresiva visita de Armin pero bueno eso me ayudo a olvidar mi angustia. Sentí como si me arrancaran el corazón, créame no es literal, jamás he vivido eso pero es la mejor forma de describirlo. Aun siento la necesidad de ir tras esa espalda. Si volviera a verla creo que no permitiría que se fuera, suena loco ¿No lo cree? no se ni quien es, pero mi otro yo como nombro a esta necesidad me lo implora, a todo esto, me disculpara por tomarme el derecho y lujo de tenerlo entre mis contactos, la verdad fue un sencillo experimento, jamás creí posible tener una coincidencia en mi servicio de mensajería telefónica, pero mire que los milagros andan repartiéndose como pan caliente.

¡Reconozca que fue lindo verme al despertar! Ok sé que no estaba dormido, pero yo acaba de despertar así que lo tomo como si así fuera, digamos que será le medio por el que informare que ya tiene mi respuesta en su buzón, es más práctico y si me sucede algo que mejor que un doctor este enterado. Creo que todo el mundo debería tener esta opción, un doctor a la mano de un mensaje de texto. Solo imagine que sucede si hay un accidente y el paciente está en él, pues es práctico tomas el teléfono, escribes un S.O.S y te localizan, nada de que nadie sabía dónde estabas. No se enoje Heicho o acabara calvo a temprana edad, prometo no ser impertinente, pero creo que saber que lo tengo cerca me da la seguridad que me falta en ocasiones.

El archivo se guardaba, sus ojos ardían, tanto o más que la noche anterior, ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre acabar a altas horas de la noche, no le tomo ni dos minutos enviar el reporte, no sabía porque se sentía feliz, tenía que adjudicárselo a su buena mañana. De camino a la cama, con el teléfono en la mano de todos los mensajes aparecía el mismo "Mocoso" "Mocoso responde" "Idiota que esperas" eran treinta en total, se rio a mas no poder pero claro mitigándolos con la almohada es que estaba de risa ver que se la paso mandando esos mensajes exigiendo respuesta, ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo para decir algo con profundo valor. ─ ¡Ahhh!...Que doctorcito me fueron a conseguir, aquí yo imaginándolo todo un catedrático y resulta ser todo un manojo de insultos matutinos. Por fin tecleo el tan clamado mensaje. ─ No me hare del rogar, no es que lo hiciera a propósito ¿O sí? ─ Estaba muriéndose de la risa, su abdomen dolía.

Saint (Mocoso el receptor)

Buenas noches Heicho, no se enoje, no le respondí porque tengo muchas razones.

1) 1) Tengo a mi amigo conociendo su nuevo hogar

2) 2)Sabía que no pararía de estar molesto

3) 3)No quiero morir joven en manos de un doctor mal hablado

4) 4)Estaba redactando fielmente mi reporte diario

5) 5)Acaba de enviarse así que seguro ya le llego

6) 6)Es noche y tengo sueño.

Por eso no respondía, si ve el reporte sabrá porque lo tengo ahora en mis contactos

Heicho sonría más ¡Sueñe con ovejas! No coma ácidos que seguro ahora anda echando humos y mire que con esos químicos no se juega.

El mensaje se envió, silencio las notificaciones como cada noche, se cambió la ropa como si el mañana no existiera, pero para ser más claros es como si esa persona no estuviera despierta a esas horas. Cosa que estaba mal pensada, si estaba despierta, cerrando la puerta de su departamento, este acaba de llegar de su turno normal del hospital, preparándose para ver las cantidad de excusas que ya imaginaba, en la pantalla aparecían dos notificaciones, una en sus mensajes de texto, otra en su buzón, esa noche seria larga no dudaba de eso, en cambio un moreno se encontraba con un pie ya en el mundo de los sueños. ─ Y debías llegar justo cuando quiero dormir… ¡Tsk!...Mocoso inútil, acabar todo a estas horas.

* * *

NA: Buenas noches, hace mucho que no actualizaba, disculpen, la verdad ya habia avisado que apartir de este inicio de año retomaria. Por eso me encuentro aqui, tarde un poco no me convencia asi que lo redacte de nuevo y este es el resultado, me gusto mucho. Espero sea lo mismo para ustedes, cualquier duda pregunte.

En cuanto a los numeros que aparecieron son estas 1) watch?v=MOf03_8Ipyo aunque si gustan ver la version de grupo es mucho mejor watch?v=8y-WsfIDgm0 2) watch?v=5mJ08-pyDLg


End file.
